Papa Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: When he finds two baby Eagles on his doorstep, Sam Eagle and Jean-Pierre Napeleon decide to raise them but it makes their friendship stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I've been writing many stories for Muppets Most Wanted but I like this idea since I like Jean-Pierre Napeleon and Sam Eagle's friendship so much, that it needs to be more and I can see them looking after kids and this idea was born.**

**It's a late Saturday night in Janunary and Sam is feeling lonely while Jean is out of town and stunned that two baby Eagles were left on his and Jean's doorstep meaning they have to take care of them, and they might help Sam more too in opening up.**

**Plus I love the sweet side of Sam, which Jean gets to see and the others don't.**

* * *

><p>It was early evening and Jean was out of town for the weekend which made Sam feel lonely, unaware Fate would deal him a sweet hand but he was ordering pizza as he was hungry, but sighed and was hearing the doorbell ring, as he thought it was pizza opening the door surprised to find a baby basket making him curious taking it inside.<p>

Opening it made him very surprised seeing two baby blue feathered Eagles inside snoring which made him chuckle softly wondering who in their right mind would do that seeing a letter reading it feeling bad for these little ones.

He couldn't leave them alone but making bottles of milk as he knew that babies needed milk and love plus he had been a father before so he needed Jean's opinion when he came home the next day but humming a lullaby to them.

_They're so very cute but who would abandon them?_

_They need me and Jean, we could be father's._

He heard that Jean was on Skype as he was telling him about the baby Eagles but Jean understood saying they could keep the babies.

Sam saw the babies beginning to stir as they had blue eyes making Sam impressed stroking them gently feeding them.

"Yeah I'm your Dad, Jean too when he gets back." Sam said softly smiling.

He was humming to them but the three of them were getting sleepy as it was late as they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jean was home but his heart melted seeing Sam asleep with the baby Eagles asleep in his soft blue feathered wings as he kissed Sam's cheek seeing that smile on Sam's beak grow knowing how he had missed him but was making breakfast knowing how he used that to wake Sam up, seeing him begin to stir.<p>

He was carrying the babies in his wings which made Jean smile because it was too cute because everybody assumed that Sam was grumpy, not social but Jean knew better plus Sam had a broken heart from when Eunice flew the coop but he was healing the eagle, and healing his broken heart knowing these baby Eagles would help too.

He read the letter that had been with the baby eaglets which made him sad, so happy they were being parents to them making Sam smirk.

"Yes, they need us, Jeanbug." Sam said drinking coffee but names for the babies came to mind.

One was female and male.

"My name ideas were Alex and Benny, Jean since Eunice chose the names for our kids." Sam told him as Jean understood.

"I think they're great.

We're gonna be a great family, and love them as their own." Jean told him as he was feeding them.

They were very happy but Sam had a better idea for the eagle male's name.

"His name shall be Jeanbug, mon ami!" Sam told him making Jean happy hugging him as Jeanbug was excited.

"Aww Jeanbug, you like that name huh?" Jean told him.

Sam nodded but very happy realising he had to go to a certain theatre but he was calling Kermit,making up an excuse which surprised Jean.

They were feeding both Alex and Jeanbug seeing them get sleepy as they passed out as Sam put them on the couch putting a blanket over them kissing their little blue feathered heads but Jean was looking after them while Sam left.

He knew that it would be hard as his fatherly instincts were awakening and trying not to cry as Jean understood.

He knew that Sam was very sweet even if others didn't see.

He was drinking coffee, but watching both babies sleep as Tbey wwre cute, wondering why their mother had given them up but he and Sam would raise them well.


	2. Taking Care Of Them

**_A/N_**

**_Here's more of the story and Jean and Sam are getting used to their new eaglet bundles of joy, Alex and Jeanbug but they love them very much plus the others don't know except for Rowlf, as he and Sam are good friends._**

**_I like where this is going, because it's cute plus talking about Sam today with my friends gave me ideas._**

* * *

><p><em>I hope Alex and Jeanbug are okay with Jean, while I'm with the weirdoes since they might get scared if they wake up, and I'm not there to soothe them since baby animals imprint with the first things they see and they saw Jean and me, so they're okay.<em>

_If the others knew, they wouldn't understand._

"Sam, earth to Sam!" Kermit said.

The eagle male snapped out of his thoughts realising he had zoned out, something that never happened with him mamimg the others curious.

"Sorry, I'm just working on something intresting with Jean." Sam said.

The others sighed except for Rowlf as he was a good friend to Sam, as they loved classical music and liked playing music together.

He knew something was going on, but would ask Sam later and knew it was something huge but was happy that Jean as thawing his friend's heart.

He was listening to the eagle male explain but thought it sweet that he and Jean were taking care of baby Eagles that needed them.

Sam nodded but was going home but saw Jean chasing both Alex and Jeanbug as he chuckled, seeing them happy cuddling his legs as he picked them up.

* * *

><p>Jean smiled as Sam was singing to Alex and Jeanbug as they loved him singing, plus Jean was feeling weak at the knees trying not to scare the baby eaglets as they were having fun and Jeanbug was in his arms and was cuddling him gently since the eagle male liked him, but Sam was seeing both baby eaglets asleep.<p>

"Aw, they're asleep and cute!" Sam said softly.

"Qui as we are good parents, to them but they are gonna grow up special like us." Jean told him.

Sam was quiet at that but understood watching Alex and Jeanbug sleep, soothed by his heartbeat which Jean found adorable, but knew Sam was getting used to fatherhood again, and good at it.

"They're gonna be okay, you'll see." Jean assured him.

"I hope so, Jean." Sam told him.

He saw Alex and Jeanbug awake, as he was cuddling them and were singing to them but reading to them, as they were being calm.

Jean was doing voices but the eaglets were liking it makimg them smile as they were being cute seeing them cute and nuzzling them plus it was still too cold so they were keeping warm but Sam was getting sleepy as he zoned out.

"Aww you deserve it mon ami, as you work hard at being a daddy and working hard." Jean whispered.

A smile was on Sam's beak at that, as Alex was cuddling him but getting sleepy while Jean was playing with Jeanbug and having fun.

He knew they were having fun and were playing rough knowing that Sam was beginning to stir later.

He saw Jean and Jeanbug playing seeing Alex nuzzle him making him smile, as it was cute but was cuddling her.


	3. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Jeanbug is sick with the cold making Jean and Sam frantic with worry and being good parents.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Jean and Sam were encouraging Alex and Jeanbug to take their first steps but it was hard plus the babies were very demanding and makimg Sam sleepy which made Jean worry for his eagle seeing Alex and Jeanbug worry.<p>

"Dadas!" they both said makimg Jean andcSam smile as it was cute.

"Aw, they said their first word, and it was us!" Sam said.

Jean understood getting misty eyed as they were hugging and then hugging their eaglets mamimg itva very cute family moment.

They were unaware that Rowlf was there but he smiled seeing the eaglets makimg Jean understand.

"Sam told me about them, but it's cute." he told them.

Sam was passed out on the couch, from watching Alex and Jeanbug plus they were getting sleepy as it was nap time.

"Aw it's okay, I'll tell Kermit." Rowlf said.

* * *

><p>That night, Jean and Sam were awoken by the eaglets, as they were awake and hungry as Sam was getting them bottles of milk and feeding them making the eaglets happy making Sam relieved, and was rocking them to sleep singing them to sleep in his baritone singing voice which Jean loved seeing the eaglets loved it too, which made him happy.<p>

"Let's get you to bed, my little ones." Sam told them going upstairs and tucking them into their crib kissing their heads but he climbed into bed beside Jean.

He smiled explaining that the eaglets were asleep and Jean was understanding but he was hugging him.

He was understanding but knew the eaglets were starting to talk so he and Jean had to teach them more words but looking forward to teaching them about the world, but later were hearing sneezes as it was Jeanbug making Sam frantic getting worried and going over to where the eaglets were sleeping.

"Aw poor Jeanbug, not doing so hot Huh?" Sam told him.

He heard the male eaglet sneeze and was feeling him as he was burning up.

"Jean, somebody needs help." Sam told him.

Jean felt Jeanbug's head as it was red hot, knowing the male eaglet was sick with the cold, but we're talking to him as they were calling the doctor, but he said it was the cold.

"You guys were right to call me, as he has the cold but it's going to be okay." the doctor told them.

Sam was relieved but knew Jeanbug was okay but he needed TLC which he and Jean could give.

"Thanks." Sam heard Jean say while cuddling Jeanbug but he was grumpy from the cold which he thought was adorable.

"Aw I know you have the cold, but we're gonna help you." Sam told him.

Jean smiled as it was cute plus he was feeding Alex but Sam was feeding Jeanbug but he wasn't hungry because of the cold making Sam sigh cuddling him in his wings deciding not to go to the theatre today because Jeanbug needed him.

"Sooner or later you have to tell them, about the eaglets." Jean said.

"Yes but not now." Sam told him.

Jean nodded as he understood but was seeing him cuddle Jeanbug as he was asleep but was letting him rest.

They were hanging out, and havingbfun, but Jean saw Sam sneeze as he was catching Jeanbug's saying he was okay.

"Okay but you need to take care of yourself, for me and the mini Eagles." Jean said to him.

He was making Sam coffee but was seeing him out like a light.


End file.
